dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lunar Knight
: Due to training with Bone and for a short time with the League of Assassins, Lunar Knight is in pure peak physical condition. His strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, and endurance is higher then that of an Olympic athlete. ** : Because he was brought up as a street fighter and the world of street fighting is very underhanded. Jimmy had to learn how to heighten his senses to near superhuman levels. Jimmy's vision exceeds that of a normal human. He can see and fight in the dark, or easily spot people in the woods from the top of a tree, or the buildings of Gotham. He has an incredible sense of hearing, even able to fight and detect where his enemies are with one of his ears being crushed. * : Due to his training with Bone, Lunar Knight is well versed in hand-to-hand combat. Able to dispatch multiple enemies in both armed and unnarmed combat. He was able to defeat multiple members of the Suicide Squad at once and was able to match and defeat Superboy in combat. He was even able to match Nightwing to a complete standstill, defeat both Jason Todd and Damian Wayne and fought evenly with Batman. * : Due to his training win Bone, Lunar Knight is a master of multiple different forms of Martial Arts. Often preferring to beat his enemies down and use counters if they start to get the other hand. * :* : * : From his training with Bone, he is also a master in armed combat. Able to fight with multiple weapons such as swords, staffs, etc. * : * : Bone not only taught Jimmy about personal combat, he also taught him how to analyze situations and to process and perceive things much faster then normal people. He was even smart enough to deduce the fact that Batman is Bruce Wayne, Superman is Clark Kent, and Green Lantern is Hal Jordan. | Strength = | Weaknesses = *'Mortality': Despite being in peak physical condition, Lunar Knight is still just a normal human. He is in no way a superhuman in anyway. So he is still susceptible to things normal humans are to. * : James is highly cocky in his fighting and hero capabilities, to the point where he even challenged Batman to a fight. * : From witnessing the death of both his mother, father, and adoptive father, James has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. | Equipment = *Taser Line: Lunar Knight is equipped with multiple taser wires that he wraps around the enemy and it electrifies them with 200,000 volts. *'Fear Gas Bombs': Lunar Knight took samples of Scarecrows fear toxins and put them into smoke bombs. *Sticky Bombs: Lunar Knight is also equipped with multiple sticky bombs and a detonation device. | Transportation = | Weapons = *Metal Staff: Lunar Knight fights with a metal retractable staff. *Katana: Lunar Knight also wields a katana. *Shurikens: Lunar Knight also uses multiple types. Knock out dart, Grenade, etc. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Young Justice members Category:Black Hair Category:Green Eyes